


Fighting loneliness

by wariiina



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Despair, F/M, Loneliness, Post-Apocalypse, Sexual Content, Survival
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:59:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4828364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wariiina/pseuds/wariiina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"Si alguien llegó a creer que, alrededor de los años 800, en aquella maldita tierra infestada de titanes, se vivía una época post-apocalíptica, no pudieron estar más equivocados, pues no conocíeron el presente año"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>  <em>  —notas. Año 2 d.t.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tuve este sueño.

 

_"Si alguien llegó a creer que, en los años 800, en aquella maldita tierra infestada de titanes, se trataba de una época post-apocalíptica, no pudieron estar más equivocados, pues no conocían el presente año."_

_—notas. Año 2 d.t._

 

Antecedentes:

El Comandante Erwin Smith, determinado en librar a la humanidad de su encierro y brindarles libertad y tierra, había dedicado largas noches de táctica en elaborar un plan de conquista. Era arriesgado y para muchos una locura, no obstante la Legión de Reconocimiento, con el corazón ofrecido a la humanidad, llevó a cabo el plan.

Fue entonces cuando, en medio de la nada, muy lejos de cualquier protección, se debatía el control absoluto de la tierra. Humanos contra titanes, luchaban bélicamente en una contienda que no veía su fin. Sangre, gritos y desesperación por doquier, brazos, piernas y cabezas, tanto de titanes como humanos, volaban por los aires, tiñendo de rojo carmesí el campo de batalla. Una escena atroz, una consecuencia a quien se atreviese a levantar el puño contra los titanes. Pero la humanidad no retrocedía, guiados por el firme mando del Comandante Smith, blandían sus cuchillas ferozmente decididos con lágrimas de rabia en los ojos.

En aquel instante, cuando toda esperanza se desvanecía, un fuerte estallido resonó por todo lo largo y ancho de la tierra. Un brillante destello iluminó los cielos y el suelo se sacudió fuertemente. Los titanes fueron arrojados por los aires y luego cayeron pesadamente sin vida. Los humanos temerosos arrimados al suelo, cubriéndose la cabeza con los brazos, esperaban que el cataclismo terminara. Una vez que no hubo más sacudidas y se hizo un silencio de muerte, comenzaron a moverse poco a poco. Alrededor se apreciaba la escena más trágica, carcazas humeantes por todos lados y cuerpos destrozados. ¿Qué había sucedido? Nadie lo sabía, pero en todo el horizonte no se veía ni un sólo titán de pie.

Pronto se empezaron a escuchar las quejidos y llantos de los heridos por toda la zona y de nuevo hubo movimiento. Se apresuraban a brindar ayuda y socorrer a los más necesitados. Pero no todos tenían esperanzas de sobrevivir, y entre ellos se encontraba el Comandante Erwin Smith. Con la mitad del cuerpo prensado bajo un titán y heridas por doquier, yacía el Comandante de la Legión. Hanji, examinaba sus signos vitales, hacía cálculos en su mente y negaba con la cabeza. Levi maldecía a los cuatro vientos, preso de la ira e impotencia, pues había querido partir en millones de pedazos aquel titán humeante para liberar el cuerpo de Erwin pero Hanji se lo había impedido. El cuerpo de Erwin estaba destrozado y presentaba hemorragias, moverlo sería inclusive más doloroso para él, no había esperanzas. La escena era contemplada por varios. Unos lloraban y cubrían sus bocas entre sollozos, otros maldecían y otros sólo veían aquello por morbo. Alrededor de Erwin, todos se inquietaba o conmovían menos él. Él yacía tranquilo, con los ojos fijos al vasto cielo azul, respirando hondamente, en momentos las comisuras de sus labios se curvaban en una imperceptible sonrisa. Mike permanecía a su lado, lo había visto todo. Había visto a aquel titán de gran tamaño volar por los aires y caer justo a su lado aplastando a Erwin. No decía nada, más se culpaba enteramente.

Hanji sujetaba la mano de Erwin. Detrás de sus lentes sucios asomaban un par de ojos húmedos. —¿Sé ha acabado? —preguntaba Erwin con dificultad. —¿Ha terminado todo? —Hanji asentía y respondía con voz ahogada: —Todo está bien Erwin, no hay más titanes. Erwin exhalaba y parpadeaba lentamente para alejar las nubes que se formaban en sus ojos. Era consciente de su estado, de sus huesos rotos, de la sangre que escurría por su boca. Sentía el cuerpo inútil y pesado, sentía como se le iba la vida.

—Mike... —llamó de repente Erwin. Mike se inclinó a su lado sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. —¿Dónde está? —preguntó y Mike supo de inmediato a quien se refería. —¿Dónde está (N)? —insistió Erwin, sus cejas tupidas se arrugaban. —A 10 kilómetros de aquí, Erwin...—respondió Mike gravemente, —en el flanco izquierdo. —Ah... —resopló Erwin —si, ahora lo recuerdo. Hablaba como si olvidara las cosas, como si olvidase la posición en la que se había debatido todas esas noches de desvelo para acomodar a sus hombres. La mente se le mezclaba y le confundía. Erwin hurgó con una mano temblorosa en uno de sus bolsillos y sacó un papel impregnándolo de sangre. —Toma, entrégasela —murmuró apenas, —debes entregársela y cuidar de ella. Mike comprendió todo aquello y apretó la mano de Erwin.

Minutos después, cuando el corazón de Erwin daba las últimas palpitadas, volvía a formular las mismas preguntas. _¿Todo ha terminado? ¿Hemos sido victoriosos? ¿Dónde está (N)?_ Y luego, con un último respiro, el Comandante Erwin Smith yacía sin vida. Se había marchado de esta tierra.

A 10 kilómetros de distancia de ahí, se encontraba (N) ocupada con su propio escuadrón. No había titanes en el horizonte, más había que ocuparse del desastre, de los heridos, de reagruparse, de estar alerta. Aun así, las ansias y la emoción brotaban bajo su piel, imaginaba frases victoriosas que le diría a Erwin una vez que volvieran a encontrase.

La Legión de Reconocimiento volvía triunfante a los muros. El futuro era incierto pero el éxito era evidente, no había titán alguno a la vista. ¿Cuál había sido el motivo? Algunos lo atribuían a un poder superior que piadosamente había librado la tierra de titanes, otros se lo atribuían a Eren y otros no se debatían en ello y sólo gritaba de alegría.

Una vez dentro de los muros, entre el barullo de la multitud, el desorden de los batallones y el entrar infinito de carreras repletas de heridos, Mike buscaba a (N) para darle la noticia, pero fue (N) quien después de abrirse paso entre todo aquel embrollo, exaltada y falta de aliento, había llegado hasta el grupo que iba con Erwin. Alcanzó a distinguir a Hanji entre el gentío, tenía la cara pálida y la mirada ausente, Levi a su lado montado sobre su caballo, parecía más serio que de costumbre, sin duda les habría tocado una dura batalla. Todos estaban tan lánguidos. Pero los ojos de (N) continuaban su busca ansiosa por Erwin.

—(N)... —llamó Mike, encontrándose de pronto a su lado. A (N) le dio gran gusto verle, el pobre no se hallaba menos rendido que los demás. —¡Mike! ¿Cómo están todos? ¿Cómo estás? ¿Lo has escuchado? ¡En ninguna dirección hay titanes! ¡Hemos ganado! ¿Mike? ¿Por qué esa cara?. Mike tragó pesadamente —Se ha ido (N)... —Por supuesto que se han ido, ¡se han ido directo al infierno esos malditos titanes! ¿Dónde se encuentra Erwin? —preguntó (N).    —Se ha ido... —repitió Mike sin compartir el entusiasmo de (N). —¿Erwin se ha ido? ¿A Mitras? ¿Tan pronto? —preguntó (N) extrañada, miraba a Mike y luego a la multitud, buscaba y volvía los ojos a Mike. Pensó que era preciso que Erwin se fuese a Mitras de inmediato a comunicar a la reina Historia sobre la victoria, más al notar que Mike y compañía no sólo estaban exhaustos sino abatidos, descompuestos, sintió de repente que el pecho se le oprimía. —Erwin... ¿Dónde está Erwin?. Mike no respondió pero su cara ya lo anunciaba todo. (N) entonces corrió hacia Hanji a preguntarle por Erwin pero ella tan sólo la miró por un instante y después se alejó a sollozos. Alzó entonces la vista a Levi en su caballo, pero éste no le sostuvo la mirada, giró la cara y no dijo nada. El corazón de (N) comenzó a palpitarle fuertemente.

—(N)... escucha —dijo Mike de nuevo a su lado. —Erwin ha- comenzó pero (N) le interrumpió —No... , pero Mike asintió. —No —repitió (N) moviendo la cabeza, sintiendo como la garganta se le cerraba y la respiración le faltaba. —Lo siento mucho —murmuró Mike. —No, ¡No! —gritó (N) entre la multitud. Algunos se giraron a verle, otros siquiera le escuchaban. —¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está su cuerpo? —dijo, sintiendo que si no veía el cuerpo de Erwin sin vida entonces todo se tratan de una ilusión, una pesadilla. —Lo hemos dejado atrás, no podíamos levantarlo sin que- —pero (N) alzó la mano para acallar a Mike, no quería saber más. Miró a su alrededor con el corazón oprimido, la boca seca y las lágrimas anuncíandole en los ojos, había tanto ruido y vitoreo pero ella no lograba escuchar nada. Deseó con todo su ser ver entre la multitud una cabellera rubia, una figura alta, una capa y escuchar su voz llamarle, pero sólo se halló caras largas de soldados que le miraban con lástima para después volver a su festejo, festejo que minutos le apetecía ahora no lo compartía con nadie, no lo comprendía. Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse y volvió hacia Mike —Dime que no es cierto —demandó, pero Mike no respondió y sólo la miró con dolor.

Fue entonces que (N) aceptó lo inimaginable, Erwin Smith, su Erwin, el Comandante de la Legión de Reconocimiento, había muerto. Mike la atrajo a su pecho y ella lloró fuertemente sin importarle quien la viese o la juzgase, sin importarle la victoria o los titanes, sin importarle nada en el mundo.

Una parte de ella había muerto también.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando la noticia del triunfo se esparció por todos los distritos, la reina Historia Reiss dio orden de salir de los muros y poblar nuevos territorios. La gente entusiasmada se aventuró al exterior. Unos se fueron a los fríos climas del norte, otros en busca de calor marcharon al sur, y así cubrieron cada punto cardinal como les placiese. Otros, más reservados decidieron permanecer dentro de los muros en sus distritos de siempre. 

La Legión de Reconocimiento sin propósito y sin líder, se disolvió y cada uno de sus integrantes buscó cumplir sus anhelos. (N) por otro lado, permaneció aislada en el antiguo castillo de la Legión junto con unos pocos. No tendría lugar alguno a donde ir. 

El humano ahora libre, se hizo de pequeñas comunidades, construyó, sembró y se reprodujo rápidamente. Había abundancia, tierra, orden y paz. Se estableció un sistema de vida factible entre el humano y la naturaleza donde todos cohabitaban en plenitud. Las comunidades pronto se volvieron villas y estas en pueblos. Hubo más trabajo para todos, variedad de productos y por lo tanto mayor comercialización. Algunos pueblos prosperaron con mayor abundancia y rapidez que otros. 

No obstante, transcurrido poco tiempo después de la liberación, el humano, ambicioso y egoísta por naturaleza comenzó a disputar contra su propia estirpe. Se presentaron conflictos, división y discriminación entre los pueblos, lo que llevó a enfrentamientos. La misma humanidad poco antes plena ahora se encontraba insatisfecha y rebelde. Los que tenían suficiente querían más y los acaudalados querían aún más. 

Aunado a ello, comenzaron los cambios climáticos, sequías prolongadas, lluvias atroces, semanas sin un rayo de sol. El mal tiempo deshizo mucho a lo largo y ancho de la tierra, pueblos enteros se perdieron para siempre. El clima se volvió caótico. Los animales comenzaron a huir o morir en sus encierros y nadie sabía por qué. Miles de personas fueron desplazadas en busca de nuevas tierras pues era eso o morir de hambre. Las noticias de los pueblos iban y venían, se supo de algunos que desaparecían a causa de epidemias y otros que habían sido abandonados. Aquella tierra prometida de la que tanto ansiaba el hombre, se había convertido en un frío y árido terreno conflictivo. 

Comenzaron a culpar de ello a la corona y a la extinta Legión de Reconocimiento. Unos teorizaban que, si los titanes aún siguiesen en la tierra, el clima sería mejor. La gente acudía a Hanji en busca de respuestas. Hanji misma llegó a creer que los titanes posiblemente cumplían un rol importante en el balance del clima, más todo aquello le parecía una tontería y la simple idea la hacía enloquecer. Una noche sin previo aviso y cansada de los acosos, tomó sus cosas y se marchó a las montañas, lejos y resguardada de todo. 

El hambre, las muertes y las crisis sociales eran demasiado grandes para que la Corona lidiase con ellas. Sus mismos funcionarios se volvieron contra ella, nadie hacía más caso a la reina Reiss. Historia se encerró en Mitras con sus súbditos e hizo oídos sordos al exterior. La edificación de piedra una vez construida en honor al Comandante Erwin Smith y los caídos en batalla, se encontraba constantemente rodeada de basura y prendida en fuego. 

La gente entonces tuvo que asistirse a sí misma y hacer lo que les fuera necesario para sobrevivir. 

Fue así que (N) y Mike terminaron hombro con hombro recorriendo, como todos, la tierra desierta buscándole un sentido a la vida. 

Mike y (N) eran viejos compañeros desde la época en que eran tan sólo unos novatos. Ellos junto con Erwin convivía, se apoyaban y retaban a sí mismos. Mas con la muerte de Erwin y el desvanecimiento de la Legión, sintieron la necesidad de acompañarse mutuamente en la soledad. 

—Creo que es Otoño —dijo Mike de repente. Era una noche fría como tantas otras y ambos se encontraban arrimados a una pequeña fogata. 

—¿Importa realmente? —dijo (N) frotando sus manos. 

—No. 

Marchaban al sur, volvían del norte pues no habían encontrado más que pueblos destruidos y abandonados. Se rumoraba que allá, en el sur, se hallaban pastizales verdes y animales para cazar, pero Mike y (N) no guardaban grandes esperanzas pues con aquellas mismas ideas había marchado al norte. ¿Dónde estaba la gente? Era una pregunta latente en sus cabezas. 

—¿Nos vamos? —preguntó Mike poniéndose de pie y echándose el morral al hombro. Siempre era mejor viajar de noche por aquello de los “rumores del peligro”. Se decía de guerrilleros que mataban a quien se les cruzase y de otros locos por ahí sueltos, tal vez era cierto tal vez no, ellos no lo sabían pues no se habían topado con tales infortunios. Aún. 

(N) contempló el fuego crepitar por un instante más antes de ponerse de pie y emprender marcha. 

**Author's Note:**

> *broken heart emoji*


End file.
